Often when a pet comes into the house from outside, its paws are muddy which leaves a mess on the flooring surface. Even when the paws are wiped clean, dirt and mud can remain between the toes of the paw. The present invention features a feet washing system for cleaning the feet of an animal using a water circulation bath which effectively cleans the entire paw, even between the toes.